The first hands-free breast pump including a self-contained pump mechanism and power source configured to be held in place between a nursing mother's breast and bra is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,255 entitled “System For a Portable, Hands-Free Breast Pump and Method of Using the Same,” which is incorporated herein by reference. The hands-free breast pump described in this patent, which will be referred to as the Gen-1 design, has been a successful commercial product. The present patent is directed to a second generation breast pump, which is referred to as the Gen-2 design, that includes significant improvements over the initial Gen-1 design.
More specifically, the Gen-1 design operates by applying force generated by a motor during the inward stroke of a pump mechanism to a movable part (referred to as a bellows structure) of a vacuum chamber located at the end of the breast cup (also referred to as breast interface flange). The force applied by the pump mechanism to the bellows structure of the vacuum chamber causes the bellows structure to partially collapse, thereby reducing the volume of the vacuum chamber to create positive pressure that forces any expelled milk located in the breast cup through a one-way valve and into a collection bag. Upon the release of the inward stroke of the pump mechanism, the bellows structure of the Gen-1 design is configured to resiliently recover its shape during an outward stroke to restore the original volume of the vacuum chamber, thereby increasing the volume of the vacuum chamber to create negative pressure within the vacuum chamber. The one-way valve vents the vacuum chamber during the inward stroke and seals the vacuum chamber during the outward stroke to create a milking action. That is, the outward stroke of the pump applies suction to the breast and the inward stroke forces the expressed milk through the one-way valve and into a collection bag.
As described above, the Gen-1 design utilizes an unbalanced pump mechanism that applies force to the vacuum chamber only during the inward stroke, whereas the resiliency of the bellows structure of the breast cup creates the suction during the outward stroke. Therefore, the pump mechanism is required to compress the bellows structure of the breast cup during the inward stroke, much like compression of a spring, sufficiently to allow the resiliency of the breast cup to generate the negative pressure that creates the suction action. Like a compressed spring, the bellows structure of the breast cup resiliently recovers its shape upon the release of the compression force to create the suction action without assistance from the pump motor, which applies force only during the inward stroke. While this type of pump mechanism is highly functional, it requires application of a significant force to the breast cup during the inward stroke, which tends to urge the breast cup out of its seat within the breast pump housing. Unless properly constrained, the force can be sufficient to cause the breast cup to pop out of its seat in the pump housing, which can cause the pump to malfunction. Although the breast cup can be restrained within its seat in the housing a suitable device, such as tabs, detent mechanisms or a support ring, these features add complexity and cost to the pump.
Perhaps more importantly, the additional breast cup restraining features make the pump more difficult to assemble with the breast cup properly seated within the pump housing. Inevitably, a certain number of users are unable to assemble the pump correctly. Unfortunately, the pump looks and sounds like it is working properly even when the breast cup is not seated properly, and the user can find it difficult to detect that the breast cup is not seated properly. This gives some users who experience this problem the misimpression that the pump is assembled correctly and yet performs poorly, when the real problem is that the breast cup is not properly seated in the pump housing. Apparent pump malfunction due to improper breast cup seating has, therefore, been a recurring problem with the Gen-1 design.
The unbalanced nature of the Gen-1 pump design (i.e., the application of motor force only during the inward stroke) also requires a relatively powerful pump motor to compress the bellows structure of the breast cup on the inward stroke against an amount of natural resiliency of the silicon that is sufficient to generate the desired suction within the breast cup on the outward stroke. Pumping against this amount of spring force on the inward stoke, without the assistance of the motor on the outward stroke, is inefficient because the motor is used in an unbalanced manner in that high force is applied from the motor on the inward stroke, whereas no force is applied by the motor on the outward stroke. This unbalanced pump design requires higher power, reduces the cycle rate, taxes the motor, and stresses the internal gear train components to a higher degree than could be obtained from a more balanced design. Accordingly, there remains a need for more effective, efficient and user friendly hands-free breast pump designs.